I Want to Make Sweet Music With You
by Ms. AJ Ninja
Summary: Remus didn't know how much his life would change when he met the famous Marauders. He didn't know that it was lead to new friendships, new loves, and new lives. He didn't know, but he was glad it happened.


**Author' s Notes: For poorlilgayremus (aka Beane). Merry Christmas, Beane! I'm not very original with names— so sorry if you cringe at them. Hope you like it tho :3 I listened to the AM album by Arctic Monkeys on repeat to get in that groove. I don't know much about bands/the music industry/or even England for that matter. Lmao I'm sorry.**

 **This was written for the Wolfstar Trash Anonymous Secret Santa Exchange. Prompt: "A modern non magic indie band AU, with wolfstar and jily and possible dorlene"**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This is also on Archive of Our Own: archiveofourown[.org]/works/5517212 (take out brackets)**

 ***This was posted on Ao3 first Dec. 24 2015**

* * *

Remus scrunched his nose at the loud sounds (he refused to call it music— that was just a jumble of instruments thrown together haphazardly) that came from his neighbour down the hall. He knew he shouldn't expect anything posh as his flat was complete shit, though the price was a godsend on his lacking wages, but could they at least _try_ to sound less like a stampeding elephant?

He glanced meaningfully at the guitar in the corner, which hasn't been touched in practically a month, since he's been working his arse off to pay for his bills. His hands itched to play for a few minutes, but he needed to do his bills that he's been putting off for weeks. Remus sighed and flipped on his battered radio; he sat on his creaking chair and started to finally act like a responsible adult.

The song that came on next was different from most of the songs that usually played on this channel. It was rather lovely, with smooth vocals, slow beats, and fantastic chords. It all meshed together into a well-written and well-played tune that sounded amazing to his ears.

 _"And that was 'Until I Fall to Sleep' by the Marauders. We have some special guests here today: lead singer Sirius Black, drummer James Potter, and the wonderful manager Lily Potter from the famous Marauders band! How are you guys doing tod—"_

He was pulled out of the host's greetings, barely managing to hear Sirius Black mutter his thanks when suddenly there was a knock on his door. He shut off the radio, walking over and opening the door to find his neighbours-cum-friends (the non-annoying ones thankfully) standing outside with large grins on their faces. Marlene had dyed and cut her hair, bleaching it and colouring it so it was now silver bob that just reached the bottom of her chin, rather than her usual blonde locks. She was nudged by Dorcas, whose bouncy, raven curls framed the roundness of her cheeks, to get her attention.

Remus smiled and signed with his hands, not knowing whether Marlene put in her hearing aids in today, "I like your hair."

"Aw, thanks, Re," she responded aloud while tapping the implant in her ear. Dorcas ran her hand through the newly dyed hair and he saw Marls practically melt in her arms. They're so in love with each other it would be sickening if Remus wasn't in love with their love. He's seen them dance around each other for years and after they got together, he threw a little party for them.

"Anyway, we were here to tell you that we won two tickets and backstage passes for the concert this Saturday and we can't go. We don't want to waste these, so we're giving them to you." Dorcas stared at him, perfect eyebrow raised and Marls added, "We know you don't have any classes or work that day, so no backing out, okay But if you really don't want to go, you don't have to."

Remus sighed. He hadn't been to a concert since his first year in uni and that was ages ago. And he's wanted to listen to something live that's not the noise his neighbours make, so he might as well. "Fine. Who's playing?"

Dorcas and Marls grinned at each other then at him. "The Marauders."

He blinked. Huh, what a coincidence; he had just started listening to them and they were rather good. Marls handed him the tickets before they said their goodbyes and left him in his quiet, dusty living room. He played with his phone for a while before he flipped it open and stared at the contact list. There weren't many options; a few friends (read: two), his parents, his doctors, and a few ex's that he never had the time to delete. Marls and Dorcas were completely out of the question, as were his parents and doctors. Which ex of his was he still on good terms with? He sighed, pressed the button and said, "Hey, Benjy, it's been awhile since I've talked to you. I have these tickets…"

—•—

Remus watched as the crowd form from the outside, hands shoved into his pockets. He gaze flickered around before a familiar figure waved at him and jogged over to him.

"Remus! Hey," he greeted, slightly out of breath.

Remus smiled in acknowledgment and they stood there in a awkward silence before he fumbled with his pocket and took out a ticket. He held it towards the other man and spoke, "I reckon you need this."

"Ha, yeah." Benjy coughed and motioned towards to the door. "Wanna go?"

"Sorry. Right," he muttered mostly to himself as his feet carried him towards the mass of people. They quickly picked up their passes and wandered around when they found their seats.

Once the concert actually started, Remus fell into the rhythm of the music. The beat of the drums were the foundation that carried the other instruments and vocals into a seamless wave of a beautiful song. Each sound resounded in his soul and he was astonished at how much he enjoyed the Marauders' music. The opening band was great and Remus couldn't believe he forgot how much music made him feel happy. He forgot that his years spent in a hospital bed, his only saviour was music. When things fell apart, when his doctors couldn't do anything, when his parents were too worried, the only thing that kept him from drowning in his chronic pain was the soothing sounds of the songs that played in his ear.

It felt like only a few minutes have passed before it was all over. Benjy shook him out of his thoughts and said, "Backstage?"

"Yeah," Remus replied and then they were off. They passed the security, showed their badges before they were led to a room in the back. Remus was the one to knock when a woman with shocking red hair and green eyes opened the door and smiled. "Hey, you here to meet the guys?"

Benjy nodded enthusiastically and they were ushered in. It was a cramped room filled with two sofas and hundreds of props. The Marauders lazed around on the chairs, happily chatting to each other, their rush of adrenaline still pumping through their veins. The tall, tan-skinned bloke who Remus remembered playing the drums came up and shook both their hands. "I'm James Potter, the drummer. That lovely woman over there is my wife and the manager of the band. Her name's Lily Potter."

"Frank, I play the guitar" the man with brown eyes and kind eyes introduced.

"Peter," Peter added, "Bass."

"I'm Benjy Fenwick."

"Remus Lupin," he said mindlessly.

James rolled his eyes as his gaze caught the last man whose back was towards theirs. He was hunched over a desk, scribbling frantically and gave a slight yelp as James pulled him out of his focus. The man turned around, his chiseled features and striking eyes even more stunning up close. He could hear Benjy gulp in appreciation; he could sympathise with his ex-boyfriend. This man was a god incarnate, with his timeless voice and nice frame. He whined, "Jamie! I was in the zone!"

"We've got guests, Siri," James said in a no-nonsense tone that made the others snicker.

Sirius' eyes spun around and landed on them. His pout immediately faded and he gave them both large hugs. He started rambling, "Thanks for coming! How'd you guys like the concert? Were you the ones that won the contest? Obviously, why wouldn't you be here. Oh shit, I forgot; my name's Sirius Black. I'm the lead vocals."

Remus blinked. How could this man be even more attractive and adorable than he seemed to be; his excitement made Remus feel warm inside (and in a good way). He let out a chuckle and smiled widely. "It's no problem. The concert was amazing. We actually didn't win the tickets; my friends won it, but they couldn't go so they gave it to me. And my name's Remus Lupin if you didn't hear the last time. That's Benjy, he's, err—"

"A friend," Benjy interrupted and Remus almost audibly breathed a sigh of relief. Announcing that the man you went with to a concert was your ex-boyfriend to a gorgeous man was probably not the best way to go.

They all talked and discussed various topics before their group split up. James and Lily went into their corner of the room, trying on different props that they probably aren't supposed to touch, and laughing loudly. Benjy, Frank, and Peter started talking about the joys of their favourite soccer team. That left Remus and Sirius together.

"Have you ever played an instrument before?" Sirius asked randomly, grey eyes practically staring straight into his soul.

"Fiddled around with a guitar for a bit. I haven't picked it up in awhile though," he answered modestly, playing with the end of his frayed sleeve. Sirius visibly brightened and dashed out of the room quickly. The band members, who were used to it, weren't even fazed and Peter commented, "He does that a lot. It'll probably make sense when he comes back. Don't worry."

Remus didn't have to wait long; Sirius came back a few minutes later with an acoustic guitar strapped onto his back. Sirius idea clicked in his head and he shook his head. "Oh, no."

"Ah, c'mon." Sirius gave him the puppy dog eyes and pout combination and Remus' will faltered; he was just too cute.

"God, this is going to be so embarrassing. I'm an amateur compared to you guys. You're in a band for Christ's sake!" Remus sighed and grabbed the offered item in Sirius' hand, hands brushing each other and he could feel warmth emanating off of it.

Remus sat down and played some chords to get his fingers to remember where to go. He then started playing a tune that he made up that moment which gained the attention of the others. When he stopped, he looked up at the solemn look on Sirius' face.

Sirius spoke seriously, "Remus. I want to make sweet music with you."

Remus' cheeks flushed slightly, but he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Sirius explained dramatically, "The tune you played would work so well with the lyrics I just made an hour ago. We're music soulmates!"

Remus laughed and said, "Shouldn't you have asked for my number before you called us soulmates?" He was instantly distracted when Sirius took a hold of his hand and placed his phone in his. He coyly manoeuvred Remus' phone out of his pocket added his number in quickly. Remus did the same, a sense of disbelief floating around his brain with the thought that _Sirius_ was flirting with _him_.

Lily interrupted them and spoke sadly, "It's time to go now, Siri. It was nice to meet you, Remus. You too, Benjy."

Benjy nodded and said to Remus before he left in a hurry, "I have to go. Sorry to leave you like this, Remus."

Remus turned to Lily and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you too." Lily nodded and left Sirius and him standing in the now-empty room. They both looked at each other and Sirius placed his hand on Remus' cheek. Remus leaned his head towards the warmth and Sirius whispered, "Can I kiss you goodbye, Remus Lupin?"

He nodded, leaned down, and gave Sirius a sweet kiss that was filled with promises of more to come. They broke apart and Sirius gave him a tight hug and left, the only thing to remind him that the night was actually real was the new contact in his phone.

 _Your Music Soulmate_ , it read. Remus grinned. His phone pinged and he opened up the notification.

 **I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other more often ;)** 2:37 AM

 _I'll see you then._ 2:38 AM


End file.
